Shattered
by xThatOneFreak
Summary: Pokkle survived but what good does that do him when he know nothing about what could have happened to his light? He might have survived, but he was part dead; shattered and shrouded in the darkness. [Rated T just to be safe]


A/N: If I were to say the truth, this isn't the best thing I've written, probably because I wrote it while in the car and it was quite random, but for some reason, I am excited about it. I hope you guys like it~ ^.^

* * *

The moment he set foot outside of the state boundaries, into the area of checkups, the young hunter dropped down to his knees, panting heavily; his lungs burning for air and his heart pounding against his chest.

After he finally was able to catch his breath and his survival instincts wore off, allowing him to regain a little coherency of thoughts; tears begun streaming down his face, drenching his bloodied cheeks. The salty liquid mixed with the scarlet one, light red droplets hitting the ground and the hand the boy was clutching his knees with.

Stuck under a pile of corpses and bones, without food or water, every second feeling like an hour and every day that passes feels like a decade; He didn't dare make a move or even swallow or sigh in the fear of his presence being detected –he wasn't able to recall anything before or after that for all that matter.

Snapping out of the flashback, the boy trembled uncontrollably and clutched into his hat, gasping for air between the suffocating sobs he helplessly tried to silence.

His eyes widened up in terror as the thought of what could've happened to Ponzu crossed his minds, causing all his attempts to silence his cries go to waste.

Maybe he really is unworthy of the license he was holding – What if the only reason he got it is because that cocky brat, Killua, didn't see him as a "worthy" opponent and forfeit the match (allowing him to win by default)

He shut his eyes tightly, pushing himself back up to his feet; A blindingly bright light flashing in his eyes from the agony he suddenly felt; Every inch of his body crying out in pain.

He tried and ignored the pain, slowly his eyes begun to open and meet the familiar faces, or at least what seemed familiar next to the monstrous figures of the chimera ants.

After a little while of complete silence, Pokkle mustered the energy and courage to speak; He was hesitant, scared from the response he might get even. "D-..Did she make it out alive..?" He asked, his eyes traveling between the sea of people standing before him.

"D-did Ponzu make it out of there alive?!" He repeated in an even louder tone only to get blank stares and slightly puzzled expression as a response.

"The girl! She was with me! S-she was wearing a pink outfit and a hat! With turquoise hair..!" he helplessly tried to describe her, his trembling legs barely able to hold him up.

A muscular man among them scoffed and rolled his eyes, muttering an insult under his breath, "No one meets that description has came here, punk."

Pokkle forced himself to inhale a deep breath, flinching at the pain it sent him, and push past those people, not having it in him to engage in a fight with anyone in the condition he was in.

He kept his eyes closed as he dragged himself down the dark streets, only illuminated by the lights coming from the villages a bit further away from where he was.

Ponzu couldn't have died; He needed her more than he needed anything; Screw everything he ever wanted. Screw his ambitions. Screw the exam. Screw the hunters' license and all its benefits. Screw seeing the world and becoming a beast hunter; He'd give all that up in an instant just to feel his arms around him once more. To just there by her side, listening to her go on and on about her childhood, giggles escaping her lips every now and then as she spoke about the pranks she and her siblings used to pull.

He'd give everything up just to have her in his arms again and feel her lips against his as he held her close, faint pink crossing both of their cheeks as the soft kiss slowly begun to turn into a more passionate and intimate one; Her hands coiling up in his hair and his on her hips.

Could he really lose her before even having the chance to have her? It can't be real –nothing about this felt real to him. It all felt like one bad dream; No, a horrifying nightmare he tried to run from only to be dragged deeper into darkness, his life slowly, but surely, being sucked out of him as it consumed him completely.

At this point, he started feeling detached and numb, everything around him becoming distant and far; The pain coming from the severe wounds felt dull, almost nonexistent, as he continued to drag himself down the dark path.

His eyelids grew heavier and heavier with every passing second; His breath becoming shallower and shallower with every step he managed to take.

Soon, his body bailed out on him and gave out, hitting the hard floor beneath him.

Wearily, he winced; "Ponzu, please be alive" he whispered in a weak tone barely audible even to him; Darkness slowly taking over, completely engulfing him by it; Seeping into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N 2: Well? Tell me what do you think! :D

P.S: There might be a continuation to this~


End file.
